


just your neck, and my beloved

by goodmourning



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Post-Reconciliation, Shameless Smut, Tailgate - Freeform, super ooc this is set so far off from twk and i guess qon too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmourning/pseuds/goodmourning
Summary: Cardan drew his slender finger down her throat. “I would like to try it.”give or take three years after twk. (posted originally on tumblr @amandlas)





	just your neck, and my beloved

First rule was to trust each other. Needless to say, that had been their greatest obstacle. It took long months to build mutual understanding.

Rule two was to never perform an act of malicious intent. No matter their depraved tastes, as Cardan put it, it should not be from a place solely of anger or intent to hurt.

The third rule was simple. Be safe. Always.

Cardan drew his slender finger down her throat. “I would like to try it.”

They were in the King’s room, their room, Jude having just come out of the bathroom from brushing her hair. She was dressed lightly, in a thin silk sleeping gown that stopped high up her thigh. Her hair was unbound, voluminous and shiny from her bath that evening. He, on the other hand, was completely bare already, prepared for her, skin hot. Cardan had planned this. Under his finger, she shivered.

Jude was only a bit surprised. Obviously, she and Cardan weren’t new to such feisty experimentations. All of them had been successful experiences so far, new additions to their lovemaking. There had been tying, blindfolding, and gagging. Even some light slapping, which she discovered to have an inclination to, as long as it was on her body and never to her face (Cardan was the one who preferred that). Yet no choking until now.

“On me? Or me on you?” she cleverly asked.

He gripped her jaw and brought her inches from his face. She felt the sweet whisper of his breathing, the heat of his skin close to hers. But instead of kissing her, he turned her head so he could lick at her cheek. She was his favorite taste.

“Wicked angel. I want you to hear me tonight, my dearest mate.”

So on her then. He was already herding her in direction of the bed, gaze burning and hands skimming her sides. Jude smiled. Yes, she was in a mood. Tonight she could allow it. She could let him deliver the sweetest punishments to her body and soul.

“Relinquish,” he spoke.

She followed. Jude scooted to the middle of their bed, familiar with the outcome. In the beginning, they made the mistake of indulging themselves on his side of the bed, close to the edge. Cardan had been pounding into her from behind, Jude on all fours, forcing her further and further off the bed, until they somehow found themselves on the floor.

The memory brought a sickly smirk out of her. He noticed.

“Jude?”

She tilted her head. “I remembered when you made me crawl all over this room as you fucked me.”

His insides turned to fire at the thought. His nose skimmed her neck. “You couldn’t walk after.”

Jude’s toes and fingers curled.

Cardan kissed and bit down her clavicle, the exposed parts of her chest. He slowly peeled open her sleeping gown. “No crawling tonight. But it might be another part of you impaired tomorrow,” he whispered against her naked stomach, and his gaze fell to her throat.

Under him, his wife shuddered.

He adored her like this. It was intoxicating to be allowed power over her, power to bring her pleasure, ecstasy, and bliss. Because at it’s core, that was what filled Cardan with fire the most. Turned his insides to blaze. Seeing her react to him, watching her facial expressions alone when taken by elation  _he_  was causing birthed lightning in his veins. And when she screamed? When she begged and sobbed, bit her lip or clattered her teeth? When she trembled under his skin or shook with release? Cardan did not know a higher euphoria. He was never as lustful as the moments when he gave Jude the most pleasure.

Which is exactly why he took his time. Jude’s body was no stranger to him now. He delighted in spending the longest time teasing her, licking and scratching. His wife opened herself to his ministrations, allowed his fingers and then his tongue inside her body, the ordeal occupying an hour. She only came after he allowed it.

Cardan’s tongue skimmed up her center, trailed over her belly, her chest, up her neck, and ended on a bite to her jaw. Jude moaned.

“What do we say, dearest wife?” he said against her cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He pinched her side.

There was a sharp intake of breath. “Thank you, husband.”

“For your initial mistake, repeat yourself.”

Jude’s eyes were droopy, half-lidded already. “Thank you, husband.  _Husband_.” She wished to trail a finger down his face. “Thank you, my husband.”

Heat pooled in both their groins. 

“Open,” he ordered. She spread her legs.

“Wider.”

She was already excited, doing as told. He climbed over her body with his. She curled both legs over his thighs at his command. One of Jude’s ankles was gripped by his tail, like it would keep her from running away. As if she would ever run away from this.

Cardan’s gaze. A study in hunger. Lions stalking after gazelles could learn from him.

Jude found herself uneasy then. The self-consciousness lingered. They had done this hundreds of times yet Jude always itched with a feeling of vulnerability. At being seen naked by her own spouse. Was it weakness? She hoped not.

Jude was hugging herself when Cardan entered her.

He was having none of that. After burying himself inside her fully, he stopped, relishing the simple feeling of being as close to her as possible. Of feeling complete. “I will have all of you, my love,” he said prying both hands off her chest.

Heart exposed, Jude blushed, like she often still did.

Both his hands settled around her throat, fingers going to their places. “Tap my back three times if it’s too much.”

Her hands still rested on the bed, near her head. She was the image of nonchalance, of accidental beauty. Still, when his grip tightened, she made no move to signal discomfort.

He began with an unhurried thrust. “Remember,” he commanded, exiting her body slowly, pausing, pushing himself inside once more, “you do not come unless I say so.”

Her eyes closed.

Cardan repeatedly plunged into her and it was a divine feeling. Though he attempted to keep a cool exterior, his true self was howling, sensitive to both his own and Jude’s lust. She was having trouble inhaling around his grasp, emitting a small rasping sound. Hands at her side, she took it. Her eyes steadily fixed on his. It heated every part of his being.

She liked it. She really  _really_  liked it. Against her better judgement, though her eyes were fixed in an expression of helplessness, she bit her lip. A sure sign that she enjoyed this.

Cardan deepened his movements.

“Slap me,” she choked out.

His gaze fixed on hers with disbelief.

“Slap me,” she squeaked out again.

Never in a hundred lifetimes could Cardan believe himself to be this lucky. He loved her. He  _loved_ her.

One hand left her throat, then smacked across her right breast, groaning. He did it again, three times, each one harder and faster, each time eliciting a response. Her skin was red.

“Good girl,” he snarled at her, choking her again, a wicked smile on him, “Lovely queen of mine.”

Jude was trembling, was under him, was his and only his. If only he could keep this memory forever.

She saw his desire at her desire. It struck her insides, filling her belly with sparks, a tether about to snap.

As his grip on her throat increased, so did his thrusts. The bed moved. Her eyes were becoming glazed over, a sign they both already recognized. Finally, they reached the point where Jude could not take in any air.

Cardan was fucking her hard now. His pace steady and leveled but each thrust was intense, so powerful he moved her whole body each time, dipping her into the mattress.

It was nothing short of blissful.

She could not speak, breathe, make a single coherent thought. Her body buzzed, exploded. Petrified with the closest thing to heaven she could ever hope to experience.

“Not until I tell you to, dear,” Cardan reminded his wife.

Her hands twitched. They started trembling next to her head, within his line of sight. He saw the intensity of her face, her lack of control over her now spasming hands.

Sweat rolled down his forehead. He smiled at the sight, tightening his choke-hold.

Her hands jerked violently now, her face full of pleasure and pain, an open mouth gasping for air that won’t come.

For a small second, Jude’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Cardan saw, and groaned loudly.

“Don’t come yet,” he growled. If only he could keep her for longer, enjoy her another minute, just a little more—

But at his words she did the exact opposite. She peaked, legs quivering over his, eyes shut closed. If she could, she would’ve moaned.

He immediately stopped, hands leaving her throat, and she immediately gasped for air. Cardan felt her as she climaxed around him, surprised. He stayed still, allowing her release, knowing she loved the feel of him still hard in her as she came.

She came down with rough, loud gasps, eyes still closed. When she opened them and saw his face she grew a bit cold.

“You disobeyed me.”

“I—I’m sorry my love,” she pleaded. “I’m sorry.”

Cardan was panting hard. He looked her up and down, still in her, still unreleased and lustful, soaking in her disobedience.

A lion, about to strike.

“I must be compensated, and you punished.”

She quivered, desire coursing through her again. “Take me again,” she said with penitent eyes, “the same.” Her hand reached for his, softly tugging it back to her, resting it on her throat. “…Please.”

The realization dawned on him. She loved it. He choked her and she enjoyed every minute of it, and was now begging for more. Suddenly the world stopped around him until there was only them. There was only ever them. He pulled out.

“I will have you as I wish,  _wife_.”

Cardan turned her over, face down and back exposed. Without losing a second, he pushed her legs open using his knees, settling in between. He ran a possessive hand down her back, from neck to rear. “Beautiful.” He repeated the motion, claiming her. “All mine.”

Under him, Jude moaned. Then moaned even louder when he possessively gripped her hips up, pulling her to him. He pierced her again. They both groaned in unison. He forced her up, back up into him so they both knelt on the bed, together with her facing away. One of his long arms crossed her chest, the other lower down on her belly, his mouth falling to her neck. Jude delighted in being so close to him, covering each of his arms with hers, like a hug.

Cardan secured her to him and began making brutal love.

“Yes, yes,  _yes_ ,” she moaned unrestrained. Her throat itched when she spoke, but could not care less. She gladly took everything he gave her. Every rough jab, every inch of him inside her.

His thrusts were no longer steady, no longer prolonging. They were savage. His entire soul consumed by madness. Cardan fucked into her fast and deep, filling her again and again, groaning at the deliciousness of taking her this way, like they both needed saving.

Even though he wasn’t choking her anymore, Jude could not breathe. She couldn’t. Or wouldn’t. His hands were off her neck, but she found herself unable to.

His arm held her up to his chest, her face tilted up, looking at the heavens. She looked like a sacrifice.

They were intensity in flesh and bone.

She was so overtaken by his pounding she went limp. Her arms fell to her sides, moving loosely in tandem to their fucking. It drove Cardan insane, only encouraging him. His tail curled around her left thigh, keeping it close.

“We are perfect together,” he managed to drawl out, panting into her ear. “We are perfect and we belong to each other. You are mine and I am yours.” Each statement was pronounced with a particularly hard thrust.

If she had been overwhelmed before, this was impossible to withstand. She had so little control over herself she couldn’t even make a sound. She was dizzy. The staggering feeling of being battered into close to killing her.

She loved him. She loved him, and the feeling threatened to drive her mad. She loved him and he loved her, and in this moment it was choking the life out of her. She loved him so much she forgot how to inhale.

“Absolutely perfect, Jude,” he kept repeating, over and over. When she made no sound to that, he realized she wasn’t breathing.

Jude felt it again, coiling in her abdomen, the red heat of it, their movements taking her quick and hard. When her vision blurred and darkened at the edges, she knew she was close, and then—

Cardan gripped her hip roughly, to draw her attention, never stopping, and he gritted out: “ _Breathe_ , Jude.”

At his words she drew in a gulp of air at last, the sensation of being filled now spread to every place in her body. Her head was suddenly clear. The dam broke. Using that same air she unleashed a wail that resounded in each corner of the room and beyond.

His scream followed hers, releasing himself inside her as they both exploded with sound, and colors, and sparks, and trembles. Together, they fell forward, his weight pressing her down into the sheets. He continued moaning, but it was Jude who was yelling, voice muffled from facing the bed, shaking with desire still. It always took her longer to calm down.

Long after, still shaking, she turned around and pulled him to her in embrace. She dug her face into his neck, hiding in him. “I love you,” she said weakly.

He could no longer feel his chest.

He ran his fingers down her hair, over her exposed shoulder. Soft caresses. Soothing affection. “Heart of mine.”

“I love you,” she said again, still with trouble. “And I loved it. I loved it. Cardan, I loved it so much.”

She often said that. It wasn’t new, but he would never get used it hearing it.

* * *

Cardan had ginger tea delivered to their rooms the next day. “Symptoms of mortal throat infection,” he waved at the servant. Technically not a lie. From her place in bed, behind the raised teacup she drank from, Jude smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are so appreciated they warm my freaky little heart


End file.
